


#onlytheVindicators

by EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/pseuds/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne
Summary: A series of posts made by/about the Vindicators.





	1. What Happens In LA

6/17

 

Deadinside just posted: I work at this Ihop place and Coldfront just ordered like a truckload of food to go, and I asked her why she didn’t get it for here and she says “He’s banned from this one,” and points to Sharp Zero, who’s restraining Deathwish from killing Crank who’s currently screaming something about paying medical bills. He’s basically carrying Redshift who looks like he just got the living shit beat out of him. Honestly since Crank and Dispatch became Vindicators idk why Deathwish hates them. #onlytheVindicators 

 

6/18

 

Ellbell just posted: Just saw Grasshopper petting Sharp Zero with one hand and Deathwish with the other saying they couldn’t choose a favortie murder cat. What? #onlytheVindicators

 

6/20

 

Imgreg just posted: Dispatch just threw a thug across the room. The guy bitchslapped Crank on the way past, before smacking full force into Redshift. Can’t tell if she aimed or not. #onlytheVindicators

 

6/26

 

Pinkpinksink just posted: I work this 24 hour diner and you know how we got those weirdass graden gnome invaders (finally) neutralized two hours ago? Literally every Vindicator just filed in and collapsed into our largest booth, p sure Redshift is abt to fall asleep on Crank. Captian Stardust and Galaxy are leaning on each other (its adorable), Deathwish and Grasshopper are sitting on either side of Dispatch and are currently sleeping on her, she’s playing Candy Crush, and Coldfront and Sharp Zero are bemoaning the fact that they can’t retire since Coldfront isn’t old enough and Sharp Zero never will be cuz dead. #socute #onlytheVindicators

 

6/28

  
Gayasfuckanddeadinside just posted: Sharp Zero has a boyfriend. Said boyfriend almost got killed by Steel Coyote- BEFORE he started dating a Vindicator- and Sharp Zero was getting my help (I’m a cop) tracking SC down so he could kick his ass. V sweet, but LA’s favorite murder cat might become LA’s favorite muder _ ed _ cat. #appreciatethesentiment #don’tdie #onlythefuckingVindicators


	2. Stays in the Fucking News

6/30

LosAngelesPost just posted: Congrats to Galaxy and Captain Stardust! Sharp Zero, LA’s favorite murder cat (sorry Deathwish!), was the flower… boy? Demon? Either way, he was adorable! Redshift himself officiated, and Coldfront, Grasshopper, and Deathwish made up Galaxy’s wedding party, with Zipper, Dispatch, and a member of Vindicator’s HQ known as M for Captain Stardust’s! Crank was ringbearer (he and Redshift mysteriously vanished during the reception… hmmm), and the wedding went off without a hitch! The reception was rather wild- Sharp Zero wound up making out with a student from Alexitech University! Eep! M and Coldfront also vanished together, and someone named Rosenage snagged Grasshopper. After some couples and the rowdy crowd went home, Galaxy and Captain Stardust finally left, taking Zipper with them. The public wedding was lovely!

 

7/3

 

DannyBecket just posted: So happy for my friends Tanis and Natia! We had to do the real wedding a few days after the rehearsal (some reporters stopped by the rehearsal, guess they had nothing better to do lol), but no worries! You get details. My adorable boyfriend Elliot was the flower boy (he wore a leather jacket and ripped jeans, and then let Kate give him pastel unicorn makeup and a flower crown), leading the procession! Kim, Isaiah, and Samira came first as Natia’s wedding party, since they’ve all been friends for years, and they were quickly follwed by Tanis’ friends Kate, Zi, and Eli. Ace was the ringbearer, and Madina was walking next to him partially to force him to smile and partly to keep him from tripping. The lovely Tanis walked to the altar (Madina made sure the skirt sat correctly) and when she was in place and had dumped her bouquet on Zi (who, thankfully,  _ didn’t _ eat it), Natia made her way down the isle. When  _ she _ ditched her bouquet with Isaiah, my older brother Alex fianally got to officiate the ceremony (I was happy to just get a front row seat). The reception was pretty small. Isaiah caught Tanis’ bouqet and promtly gave it to Eli, and  _ Ace _ caught Natia’s and then smirked at my brother and while I’m pretty sure they’ve been secretly dating for a year and a half Alex  _ blushed _ . I’ve never seen that happen. So Elliot and I left first, and Madina and Samira left second (texting is cool), and Eli and Isaiah vanished, and then Kim got bored so they left, and Kate left after Alex and Ace finally announced their relationship officially (though they could have done it  _ without _ making out) and then those two left, and then Zi went home and Tanis and Natia finally got their wedding night.

 

7/3

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: my friend kate filmed me making out with my boyfriend (who i never told them i was dating) and posted it on youtube. I hate her so much.

 

7/8

 

Crakshiftisreal just posted: Crankshift is canon, bitches! The green dragon himself announced it. SUCK IT SHARPSHIFT BLOG

 

7/8

 

Sharpshift just posted: Breakups happen. Crankshift won’t work, and Sharp Zero has probably broken up with his little student crush already.

 

7/8

 

SharpMind just posted: lmao Sharpshift Sharp Zero just walked into my store hes still dating the uni student and isn’t seeing them breaking up anytime soon.

 

7/8 

 

Officialstaff just posted: We deleted the Sharpshift blog becuase they wound up violating multiple rules and being insanely annoying.


	3. Because Privacy Doesn't Exist

7/11

 

AlexBecket just posted: My friend Samira is trying to plan my WEDDING, for the love of god help me? I’ve only been dating him for two years! I mean did she even ASK him!?

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: Two years is plenty of time to decide if we work well enough for marriage. I think we do.

 

7/11

 

AlexBecket just posted: Awww. Is that a proposal?

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: Yeeeeeeeesssssss…

 

7/11

 

AlexBecket just posted: Then where’s my ring bitch.

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs: jfc why are you so high mantiance.

 

7/11

 

AlexBecket just posted: I’m not high mantiance. It’s not a proposal without a ring, or like… something commemorating the relationship. It just isn’t.

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: hey eli wanna go shopping

 

7/11

 

Ionlyweardesigner just posted: Shouldn’t you ask like… Danny, or Samira?

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: yeah but theyre likely to help me pick the right one you’re guaranteed to help me pick the perfect one.

 

7/11

 

Ionlyweardesigner just posted: Awwww, okay. Be ready by noon and I’m buying.

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: not that im complaining but why?

 

7/11

 

Ionlyweardesigner just posted: One, I have the money to spend and you probably don’t. Two, this way I can rub Alex’s nose in it when we have an argument.

 

7/11

 

AcefromAceandtheDiamondDogs just posted: fair enough


	4. When you're a fucking superhero

Hey if u wanna see more send me an event that the Vindicators might post about or get posted about! @someboyssherlock-heterodyne


End file.
